Closer to you
by lucysunicorn
Summary: Después de que Aria y Ezra se confesaran ante los padres de ella, todo parece perdido. Días después, el destino los junta inesperadamente, poniendo a prueba el amor que sienten por el otro.


CLOSER TO YOU

Aria estaba sentada en su cama pensando en él. Estaba pensando en Ezra. Lo mismo que hacía desde que sus padres le prohibieron volver a verlo. En realidad, desde que lo vio por primera vez.

Byron y Ella habían sido muy claros respecto a lo que pensaban de la relación de su hija con su antiguo profesor. Una reacción obvia, pero dolorosa para la pareja. Aria estaba segura de que volvería a ver a su novio, y que harían como siempre, salir adelante _juntos_. Pero ella lo extrañaba, no lo veía hace más de una semana. Sus padres se encargaron de llevarla al colegio, de irla a buscar, le sacaron su celular y ni siquiera la dejaban ir a la casa de alguna de sus amigas. Claramente ya no confiaban en ella. Se sentían engañados y defraudados. Y no solo con su hija, también con ellos mismos por no darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. La casa de los Montgomery estaba bajo una atmósfera de enojo, vergüenza y confusión. Aria dejó de participar en las cenas familiares, Byron comenzó a pasar más tiempo en Hollis, Ella no paraba de pensar en cómo iban a salir adelante como familia y Mike volvió a sentir ese aislamiento que sintió antes de empezar a entrar en casas ajenas, pero esta vez no quería hacerlo, su familia estaba sufriendo suficiente.

Byron entró a la habitación de su hija, sacándola de sus pensamientos sobre cuán mal estaba su vida en este momento.

-Aria vístete. Vamos a cenar afuera.

-No quiero, no tengo hambre.-contestó Aria con la voz cortada de tanto llorar.

-Dije que te vistas-a Byron se le estaba acabando la paciencia. Ya no soportaba este comportamiento-Vamos a ir todos a cenar al Grill, con tus amigas y Ashley Marin y los Hastings.

Aria aceptó solo por sus amigas. Las extrañaba y necesitaba. Últimamente, solo las veía en el colegio. Y aunque esa noche no podía llorar en los hombros de ellas como querría, con un abrazo de cada una se iba a sentir mejor.

Decidió ponerse un vestido azul oscuro corto, solo para molestar a Byron, con unos Jeffrey Campbell negros con tachas y su campera de cuero favorita. Se recogió el pelo y se maquillo con un estilo smokey muy propio de ella. Bajó ignorando a sus padres y fue directo al auto para ir al centro.

Byron estacionó a media cuadra del Grill. El viaje fue incómodamente silencioso. La radio era la única que hablaba, mientras los demás ni siquiera hacían contacto visual. Aria estaba ansiosa por llegar, realmente necesitaba los consejos de Emily, las inteligentes palabras de Spencer y el humor de Hanna.

Al entrar, vio la mesa donde estaban sus amigas y los padres de ellas. Hanna, Spencer y Emily estaban enfrentadas a los adultos, y a la puerta. Estaban acompañadas de Ashley Marin y Verónica y Peter Hastings. Los padres de Emily seguían en Texas y ella se estaba quedando en la casa de Hanna.

Cuando sus amigas la vieron entrar, pusieron cara de pánico. Aria se asustó y pensó que tenía algo que ver con –A. Al no tener celular, no recibía mensajes y estaba marginada de las noticias sobre su "acosador o acosadora". En ese sentido, estaba aliviada.

El clan Montgomery se acercó a la mesa y se repartieron saludos entre todos. Aria miró a sus amigas con confusión al no entender sus caras en busca de algún tipo de explicación. Las tres dejaron de mirarla y posaron su mirada detrás de ella. Aria se dio vuelta y ahí estaba él. Si, él. Ezra Fitz. Se quedó quieta y sin respirar. Tenía muchas ganas de llorar y también de acercarse y besarlo. Algo que extrañaba mucho.

Ezra no podía creerlo. Cuando llegó al Grill y vio a las amigas de su novia, se le paró el corazón al pensar que quizás podría verla a ella. Estaba seguro que iba a verla, en realidad. La mesa en donde estaban ellas, tenía cuatro sillas vacías y cuatro eran los Montgomery.

Una parte de él le decía que se fuera, que así se ahorraría una pelea con Byron, se ahorraría también el sufrimiento de ver a Aria y no poder besarla, tocarla o simplemente darle un abrazo. La última semana sin poder hablar con ella, lo estaba matando, la extrañaba muchísimo. Pero otra parte de él, le pedía que se quedara, necesitaba verla. Y aunque Ezra estuvo a punto de hacerle caso a la primera opción, no podía moverse para irse, terminó sucumbiendo por la parte más egoísta al sentarse en la mesa contigua a la que lo atraía tanto. Tan sólo separadas por el pasillo principal.

Ahí fue cuando la vio entrar. Imaginarla y recordarla toda la semana no era igual que verla realmente. Se dio cuenta que sus pensamientos no le hacían justicia a lo bella que era. Detrás de Aria, entraron Mike, Ella y Byron. Ningún Montgomery se percató de su presencia. Pero pudo ver como las amigas de Aria trataban de advertirle que él estaba ahí. No fue hasta que se acercó a la mesa que entendió el mensaje. Y los dos juntaron sus miradas, olvidándose de los demás. Se olvidaron que las personas que les prohibieron estar juntos estaban a metros de distancia y que todo el Grill estaba lleno de gente que no sabía sobre su relación. Porque, a pesar de todo, ellos fueron profesor y alumna.

Byron y Ella siguieron la mirada de su hija y se encontraron con los ojos de Ezra que no dejaban de mirarla a ella.

-Aria-dijo Byron

Ella no podía moverse. No sabía qué hacer, pero supuso que lo mejor era hacerle caso a su papá, quizás así podría evitar que sus padres decidieran volver a casa y privarla de ver a Ezra, por lo menos por unos minutos.

Ashley, Verónica y Peter no se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedió, ni tampoco de la tensión que se generó en la mesa. Pero los demás, estaban todos duros, esperando que alguno de los otros comenzara a hablar. Por suerte, Hanna dio el primer paso y empezó a hablar de algo que había leído en una de sus revistas, y Spencer siguió con el tema.

Aria no escuchaba nada. Solo pensaba que a metros de ella, estaba el amor de su vida y ni siquiera podía mirarlo. A veces, caía en la tentación y levantaba la vista, para encontrarse con un muy nervioso Ezra. Debajo de la mesa, recibía una ligera patada de Ella que trataba de mantener el control, mientras que Byron estaba rojo de ira y sin hablar. Él pensaba que Aria le había avisado para que se encontraran en el Grill, pero después descartaba la idea porque su hija estaba sin celular y además vio su cara de shock cuando se dio cuenta que Ezra estaba ahí.

Ezra por su parte, no sabía qué hacer, si levantarse y presentarse ante la mesa de Aria, Byron no iba a hacer nada estando en un lugar público, quedarse sentado ahí o subirse a su auto y volver a su departamento. Trataba de pensar en todas las razones por la que no fue a la casa Montgomery en la semana. Claramente, no era por miedo o cobardía, pero no quería empeorar las cosas, quería que todo se calmara. Pero el no contó con este pequeño e incómodo encuentro.

Aria seguía sin prestar atención, hasta que unas palabras de Verónica Hastings la atrajeron.

-Chicas, ese muchacho no es su antiguo profesor, ¿Fitz, no?-dijo bajo para que Ezra no la escuchara.

-Sí, es él-contestó Spence.

-¿Era bueno? Había muchos rumores de él y una estudiante-Ashley Marin preguntó

-No escuché ninguno-dijo Emily rápidamente- Y si, era buen profesor.

Aria sentía ganas de llorar, necesitaba llorar. Lo necesitaba tanto. Lo extrañaba tanto. Ahora, se arrepentía de haberle contado a sus padres la verdad. Quería volver al pequeño departamento más que nada. Hanna le tocó la pierna en forma de apoyo, dándose cuenta de las lágrimas contenidas de su mejor amiga. Pero Aria, no lo pudo disimular más. Y pidió permiso para ir al baño.

Ezra tenía la necesidad de seguirla, podía ver que se le caían las lágrimas, y eso lo mataba por dentro. Quería entrar y abrazarla y besarla. El baño representaba algo muy importante para ellos. Fue en un baño donde se dieron su primer beso. Cuando amagó a levantarse, Byron lo miro con advertencia, pero a él no le importo. Estuvo a punto de pararse y correr al baño pero Hanna le ganó y fue a buscar a Aria.

En el baño, Aria lloraba desconsoladamente. No podía más con esto. No podía vivir así. Prefería otro año con las amenazas de –A, antes de pasar una semana más sin Ezra. Sus papás no entendían nada. Fue él, fue Ezra el que evito que ella cayera en depresión después de la separación de sus padres o de los mensajes de –A. Ezra fue quien la hizo sentirse bien. Viendo películas con él todas las noches, leyendo libros o sacándose fotos con una bolsa de papel encima. Ellos dos habían pasado muchas cosas juntos como para que, de la noche a la mañana, le arrebaten todo. Pelearon mucho por esta relación, principalmente con ellos mismos. Las inseguridades y miedos de ambos, -A, Noel, Jackie, Jason, Jackie otra vez. Vencieron todo porque el amor prevalece. El amor gana, siempre es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. Y eso fue lo que mantuvo su relación siempre, el amor que uno siente por el otro.

Hanna entró al baño y abrazo a su amiga tan fuerte como pudo. Aria estaba destruida, todo su maquillaje negro corría por sus mejillas, temblaba y se aferraba a Hanna con todas sus fuerzas, ella necesitaba esto, casi como a Ezra, necesitaba descargarse y llorar, pero no como lo había hecho la semana entera sola en su habitacion, sino con alguien que la apoyara. Y quien mejor que su mejor amiga.

Después de diez minutos, ambas salieron del baño. Aria se había lavado la cara y ya casi no tenía maquillaje y estaba un poco despeinada. Hanna la sostenía por los hombros. Aria trataba de no hacer contacto visual con Ezra para no romper en llanto otra vez. Sus papás quedaron en shock al ver a su hija de esta manera, les hizo a acordar al día después de la desaparición de Alison. Emily y Spencer querían correr a abrazarla y llenarla de amor. Los demás padres no entendían que estaba pasando, unos minutos atrás estaban cenando y de golpe Aria se fue prácticamente corriendo a llorar al baño.

Ezra tenía los ojos vidriosos. Eso era algo que le pasaba cada vez que veía a Aria llorar. Con ella aprendió que no hay sensación más horrible que ver sufrir a la persona que más amas.

Luego de unos minutos en la mesa, apareció un hombre en la punta de la misma. Era Noel Kahn, tenía olor a alcohol y los ojos rojos.

-¿Puedo llevarme a Aria?-preguntó.

Aria y sus amigas se pusieron tensas, igual de tenso que Ezra, que apenas lo vio entrar y acercarse a la mesa de su novia, sintió ganas de golpearlo. Noel los había tratado de lastimar muchas veces.

-Perdón, estoy en una cena importante-contestó secamente Aria sin mirarlo.

-A nosotros no nos molesta-dijo Byron. Recordó que su hija había salido con Noel por un tiempo y pensó que así podría olvidarse de Ezra. Él no tenía idea de lo que acaba de hacer.

Aria miró a Ezra con terror, mientras se levantaba y seguía a Noel unos metros.

-¿Me extrañaste?-preguntó Noel-puedo ver que tu profesor está aquí

-¿Qué necesitas?-dijo Aria de muy malhumor. No quería estar cerca de Noel. Menos con él estado borracho, y claramente drogado.

Noel no le contestó y avanzo para besarla. Ella se tiró para atrás, pero él era mucho más fuerte y la estaba lastimando. La agarró muy fuerte por el brazo.

Después de esto todo fue muy rápido. Ezra apareció de repente y se puso entre medio del idiota de Noel y su novia.

-Va a ser mejor que te vayas-Ezra dijo, mientras Aria se escondía detrás de su hombro y se agarraba de él con fuerza. La mesa de ella estaba atenta a lo que pasaba. El Grill estaba vacío, a excepción de dos mesas más, para nada interesadas en lo que sucedía.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Desaprobarme?-Noel se rio-Pero tienes razón, mejor me voy y los dejo a vos y a tu novia rápida solos.

Ezra estuvo a punto de pegarle, pero Aria fue más veloz y se puso entre medio, agarrándolo de la cara.

-Ezra, Ezra, tiene 17 años, está drogado. Si le haces algo, vas a salir perjudicado. Mírame-cuando su novio le hizo caso y se calmo Aria se dio vuelta y enfrentó a Noel.- Déjanos en paz. Realmente, va a ser mejor que te vayas.

Noel sin dejar de reírse, levanto las manos y se fue. Antes de salir por la puerta le tiro un beso a Aria.

Con todo lo que había pasado, Byron y Ella quedaron perplejos al ver funcionar como pareja a Aria y Ezra. Él defendiéndola, ella calmándolo. Nunca los habían visto como novios. La última semana se la pasaron imaginando a Ezra aprovecharse de todas las formas posibles de su hija. Pero se dieron cuenta que él realmente la amaba. Se miraron entre ellos, entendiendo todo lo que Aria les había tratado de explicar los días pasados. Que realmente se amaban.

Aria rompió en llanto y Ezra la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Se necesitaban, se complementaban el uno al otro. Eran Aria y Ezra. Eran dos en uno. Ambos se susurraban que se amaban durante el abrazo. Una y otra vez. Se olvidaron que estaban en el medio de un restaurant, que había más personas alrededor. Se olvidaron del mundo. Y entonces, sus labios se juntaron después de mucho tiempo. Sin parar, reconociéndose como siempre lo hacían. Con desesperación, deseo y amor.

Y como si el destino no se hubiera reído lo suficiente esta noche de ambos, el sonido de la radio con Happiness de The Fray o, como ellos le decían, B-26 comenzó a inundar el Grill.


End file.
